


11:11 make a wish

by twelveclara



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveclara/pseuds/twelveclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you could have anything in the whole world, of all planets, for you right now, what would that be?”<br/>“I already have what I want, Clara.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:11 make a wish

“11:11.”  
  
“Good.” I smirked. “Now... Well, nothing.”  
  
“Okay. If you could have anything in the whole world, of all planets, for you right now, what would that be?” She asked and I could see that she raised her head to look at me on the other side of the bed.  
  
“The answer would be nothing. I want nothing.”  
  
“Uh... Okay.”  
  
Sign of irritation.  
  
“No, I mean...”  
  
I stood where I was and got on my knees on the bed. After, I leaned over her and filled her belly with kisses, then the side of her body, then her mouth. She pulled my hair lightly and gave me a lazy smile. I sat there on her side, stroking her thighs.  
  
“I wouldn’t want anything because I already have what I want, Clara.” I completed. “Well, I think I have, I suppose I have. And I can’t think of anything better than what I have to wish for. And you? If you had one wish, it would be...?”  
  
“More wishes for me.”  
  
“This is called cheating. You can’t wish for more wishes, Clara! It's like, rule number one in the world of wishes.”  
  
“There’s a world of wishes? And it has, like, rules?”  
  
She crooked a smile and I kissed the corner of her mouth.  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“Who invented the rules?”  
  
Grimace. I frowned.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. But it exists.”  
  
“So... I wish that this rule changes and everyone can wish for more wishes.”  
  
“But then your wish would have been spent and you wouldn’t be able to wish for more wishes. It would be completely useless to change the rule!”  
  
“So I want more, let me see... Just more 500 wishes.”  
  
“Wishing for an exact number of wishes is also cheating, Clara.”  
  
“What’s not cheating to you, Doctor? You just want what’s good for you.”  
  
Oi!  
  
I lay beside her on the bed and took her hand to me. I used it to cover my eyes and stayed silent for a moment.  
  
“You can’t wish for more wishes, you can’t wish to be able to wish for more wishes, you can’t wish a number of wishes. Just one wish. Understood? One. One thing. Only one.”  
  
“Can I wish to have you by my side who will try to fulfill all my wishes or is this also a rule?”  
  
Then I smiled for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
